The Knight of Time and The Witch of Space
by ScarletNinja
Summary: The days have passed, the game had ended, and only two remain. Is it worth the prize? Or was it just a trick. Can The Knights and The Witches sad, broken hearts be healed? SADSTUCK! An Alternate ending of mine. Based on the DavexJade pairing
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE I'M BACK! FINALLY WROTE A HOMESTUCK STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)**

**The Knight of Time and the Witch of Space**

He was the knight and she was the witch.

But she just wasn't a witch who cast spells and flew on broomsticks. No, she was much more than that. She could control space. No, not as in space in a room. The universe was under her control, if she tried. Shrinking planets and moving around the galaxies was her playing ground.

But there was another.

He was the Knight of Time. He did not protect time. He controlled it. Jumping through time lines and reversing time again and again. He saw that everything was in its place and to say "on time". Time went by and came back in his world. Never would he be able to move forward, when he was constantly moving backwards and side to side.

They knew each other, oh yes indeed. They were together from the start, when they both were pulled away from their planet. They had been through death and war side by side. Her brother and his sister were gone now. The Heir and the Seer were gone. No one knew where they went. They both looked and looked for many years to no prevail.

The Trolls were gone to. The odd beings they met on their journey. They used to joke on how they were the first to know that other beings were in the galaxy along with the humans. But that didn't matter to them anymore. They knew they could start over, but it wouldn't be the same. They were all gone and disappeared. Nothing would ever be the same, not to them.

Now the Knight and the Witch were sitting on a star dust ring. Looking longingly at the new earth they had saved from a doomed time line. It just wasn't the same. It wasn't their home anymore. Their home was gone and never coming back.

Why they were sitting here you ask? Well, they had just found their siblings. They should be happy, but they were too late.

They found them curled up together on a lone meteor. They were alive, but gone. No one could bring them back. The blank eyes of the Heir of wind were looking deeply into the clouded eyes of the Seer of Light. The life had died from their eyes, and now only an empty shell remained.

The Knight wanted to jump back in time to save them, but the witch said no. There was nothing that could change broken hearts.

Now they were alone. Doomed to immortality and sadness.

But they knew they had each other. And this just wasn't a sappy romance that just happened. It was only them, one to comfort another.

Then one day some of their sadness ebbed away, was when they found one of their dear friends. One of the trolls, a hot tempered little guy. But everyone knew he was kind a caring to everyone. He had once been our leader, before the game ended. He granted the title of Knight of Blood. They were not alone anymore.

The Knight of Blood had spent his years restoring the troll race; it was now flourishing beyond one had ever seen. He had also taken to his ancestors teachings, and destroyed the segregation of the trolls. Blood color did not matter no more. The trolls were living peacefully and so were the humans.

All seemed right in the world, but not to the guardians. The memories of lost ones still haunted their dreams.

The Knight and the Witch would hold each other every night, letting their silent tears flow down their faces. Till one awoke from a nightmare, the process would start again.

100 years had passed and still the guardians lived as if only a day had passed.

But happiness came in the form of a miracle.

The Heir woke up.

The Witch was filled with so much happiness when she saw him flying towards the dormant star they were staying on. Filled with so much felicity that all she could do was tackle hug him to the ground. The Knight on the other hand just stood there and wept. Embracing the heir saying "don't ever do that again".

But one was still gone.

The heir never did remembered what happened, or if the Seer of light would ever wake up.

More years went by. After a while they retrieved the Seer of Lights body from the meteor. Laying her in a glass coffin like bed for her to rest until the day she wakes.

And that's where the Heir is. Still awaiting his loves slumber to cease.

One could say better things happened. Their dear friends the Maid of time and the Mage of Destruction finally appeared one day.

They said after the games end they had lost their way traveling back from the green sun. But still they knew of everything that had happened at the games end.

Friends. Loved ones. Brothers. Sisters.

And more had been lost to the unfortunate events that all started with a game. A game once thought to be harmless. Oh, were they wrong.

But soon the few trolls traveled back to their home far away, leaving the rest alone in their melancholy state.

Quiet, everything is so quiet. No wars, death, yelling, or bloodshed. Now it was just quiet in their world.

The Witch and The Knight, having lost most everything, simply stood still in time.

Waiting, and waiting for the day. That one day everything would become brighter, friend filled and happy memories. To see the day happen, when they would finally see their dear friends smiles one more time. To once again finally feel at home, with friends and family.

But for this story, dear readers. It just so happened, it actually did.

The End.

**SO WHAT YAH THINK? I WROTE THIS FOR A SCHOOL PROJECT AND THE YSSA. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SECUEL. 3 NINJA.**


	2. Note

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this! I have some people wanting another chapter but not enough. If you would like a next chapter, leave a " plz continue" in the review ! :33


	3. Chapter 2

i recommend listening to Ólafur Arnalds - Near Light while reading!

**The Sight of Happiness**

What is true happiness?  
Is it family or friends?  
Maybe a good book?  
Love perhaps?  
Perhaps you find misery to be happiness?  
Perhaps not.

enough with the petty questions of mystery even mankind cannot possibly solve.  
Oh... That's right... There is no "mankind" left. Only the glazed eye clones that walk the so called "earth". My love lays under glass and steal in a nightmare trance. My sister and friend lay in the next room comforting each other, there small cries could still be heard in this desolate place. My nightmare played in my head weather i was awake or asleep. The memories crashing over me again. And again. And so on and so forth till the blade sliced across my thigh.

Her smile and laugh haunted me. Her warm embrace now left me cold as snow. I wanted to smash my hand on that silent chamber where in she slept, scream for her, beg for her...Beg for her life to shine through her lilac eyes and beautiful lips to say my name one last time. I wanted, no, needed her. Slicing deeper, thinking how useless an heir of breath was if he couldn't put breath into a body. But was she really dead? If giving upon life counted as death. then so she was.

I removed the blade and moved it to my throat. Knowing it was pointless i traced a small cut. Not enough to slice, but soon to be punishment. I began to drag it across again, when a warm hand embraced my own.

Tears were simply not enough.

-  
_**HeeHee! well i guess i got enough people to say they wanted another chapter so here it is! i guess i will continue this? yeah ok! Thanks for reading!**_

_**PLease remember i do take commissions and requests for fanfics! review please!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Just once**

Would she smile.  
Just once, if she could.  
Try again, just one last time for my cold still heart.  
Could I hear your heart beat.  
My name dance across your lips?  
An embrace could be enough for my mind of stopped time.

Time.  
What is time for you, and for me?  
Is it a ticking clock or a rhythm of a song played over and over again.  
Or is it just the passing wind that no longer blows.  
Your space is rotting away.  
Can space even rot?

Yours seems to love.  
Space and time is what we used to know.  
Or did we know it at all?  
Can we call ourselves gods when nothing is under our control?  
Was it a cruel joke played by a higher power?  
Stop these questions love, your going to die.  
No.  
We can't die remember?  
There is no heroic deaths to die.  
Nor deaths with justice waiting on the other side.

A cold dead rock is where we stand.  
Ruling a clone of another land.  
Creatures of grey or creatures of pink.  
Was it all for nothing if we were to cheat?  
Or we're we cheated?  
These questions will kill us love.  
Close your eyes and count to ten.  
Let the musty smell of this damp and dark place consume us.  
Our body's will become ice.  
Become one.  
Become nothing at all.

Was she awake?  
Love wake up I hear my sister calling!  
Why are you so still love?  
You were warm earlier.  
Love.  
Why won't you answer my calls?  
Open your eyes and show me the galaxies dear.  
I know your still here!

Your breath is slow love.  
Don't give up.  
Show me your smile love.  
Just one last time.

**you know what I'm just going to continue it.**

**My request box is open in pm!**

**tell me what you think please!**


End file.
